Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape
:This article is about a book. For its adaptation, see Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape (film) and Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape (video game). For the film's soundtrack, see Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape (soundtrack) Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape is a 1997 superhero novel. It is the second novel in the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' series. It was written by author Rita Christensen and released on June 28, 1997. The book features the heroes exploring inside their most popular video game of all-time where it was violated by Catwoman's attacking virus. It is a sequel to Jane Hoop Elementary: The First and it is followed by Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge. A film adaptation of the book was released on November 2001. Plot Two years after the previous book, Jane Hoop Elementary started their promotion for their famous Jane Hoop Elementary video game, a video game where any use can go inside and explore throughout the levels. However, with her heartred with their popularity, Catwoman has hacked the entire video game and is threaten to destroy them all in which she found that any users loses, they can return back to their real world but their bodies will be swamp up and will be possesed forever. Danny and his friends discovers that their longtime friend Kirk Water is the most popular player in the game has gone missing. While battling against Catwoman, Danny and his friends Becca, Alec, Cory, Jaquille and Naudia were being transported inside the video game and were trying to save the game and destroy the virus. Catwoman, Shego and Monkeyman also came trying to stop them. There are ten levels in the game and have three lives each. If they lose all of them, they will remain back to their world but their bodies will be switched by a evil demon's sprits and remain posessed forever. Throughout the levels, Danny and his friends discovers that the most popular and powerful player in the world named Kirk Waters is trapped in the game forever and will never return to his real world battles. While also trying to save their game, but will also have to rescue the most popular player ever to bring the player home. During that, they battle against one of Catwoman's army of virus. The player's parents has apperently appered in the game to search for their lost son Kirk. They joined along with them to search for Kirk. When they found the player, however, Kirk is seen possessed and attacking them. Leaving him behind, they apperently found is the real Kirk, who has remember his parents and also remembers Jane Hoop Elementary where they were longtime friends. In the tenth and final level, they met up their Cyber versions of Jane Hoop Elementary and asked them to help them save the game. Before they can complete the final level, Catwoman and her army begins to attack where they were unable to defeat the virus and save the game. Kirk and the Evil Kirk battles against each other and eventually killed his parents. They died and remained trapped in the game forever. As the final battle ended, Catwoman, Shego, Monkeyman returned back to the real world, Danny destroys the virus and saved the gameworld. Jane Hoop Elementary are returning home, Kirk tries to come back, but Evil Kirk pulls him in. While Danny is trying to reach up to them, Kirk decided to stay because living in the video game is the only place he can live. They than completed the game and returned back to the real world. They think Kirk is the most powerful player he is and they deserve him to stay there as his home. Characters Publication Development Christensen announces that she would be writing a new Jane Hoop Elementary book. Entitling Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape, it represents as a sequel to the first book, Jane Hoop Elementary: The First, taking place two years after the events of the first one where Catwoman is back for revenge to destroy Jane Hoop Elementary with her newest plan yet. Christensen took about 3 years to write Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape, shorter than how long Christensen took for the first book, which took her 5 years to complete. Cover Rita Christensen written a cover for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape of the title, her name and a picture of a video game t-virus, a swiring staircase looking inside a tube. She states it, "It is a key of a video game virus that is threaten to destroy and take over the video game created by Catwoman." Publication release Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape was released on year after the release of the first book on June 28, 1997 in the United States, published by Scholastic Corporation. It also released the book in the United Kingdom on November 1997, and April 1998 in Australia. Critical reaction Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape received nearly many successful critics some saying: "this is even better than the second book", but some say "not much entertainment from the first book". Amy Watson critizes that the second book "sounds more like lazy storyline sequel from the first book that was written". Film adaptation After a massive box office success of the first film, the film version of the second book was released worldwide on November 9, 2001, one year after the first film, with Steven Spielberg returned to direct the film. Main cast members Blake Brown, Ben Linkin and Amy Tammie reprised their roles as Danny Gorden, Alec Gutzwiller and Becca Henry. The film had the second biggest opening weekend ever behind it's predecessor ($85.2 million) with $83.2 million. It grossed $875 million worldwide in total, becoming the fifth highest-grossing movie in history and became the third film to earn $600 million internationally. Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape was praised with many postive reviews earning 81 percent from Rotten Tomatoes. Video Game A video game of the same name was released on November 5, 2001 from Electronic Arts. Editions Bloomsbury (United Kingdom, Australia, etc.) *ISBN 0-7475-3849-2 Hardcover *ISBN 0-7475-3848-4 Paperback *ISBN 0-7475-7361-1 Hardcover (adult edition) *ISBN 0-7475-7448-0 Paperback (adult edition) Scholastic (United States, etc.) *ISBN 0-439-06486-4 Hardcover *ISBN 0-439-06487-2 Paperback Raincoast (Canada, etc.) *ISBN 1-551-92370-X Paperback References #^ "About J. K. Rowling". Raincoast Books. Retrieved on March 5, 2009. #^ This is the sequence in the book; see Rowling, J.K. (1998). Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. London: Bloomsbury. pp. 236-237. ISBN 0747538484. . In the film, Harry stabs the diary before being healed by Fawkes; see Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Warner Brothers. 2002. Retrieved on 2009-05-25. #^ "Harry Potter and Me". British Broadcasting Corporation. 28 December 2001. Retrieved on 2009-01-12. #^ Rowling, J.K. (1997). Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. London: Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747532745 pages=12, 77, 14, 45. #^ Solomon, Evan (July 13, 2000). "J.K. Rowling Interview". CBCNewsWorld Hot Type. Retrieved on 2009-01-12. #^ Rowling, J.K. (1997). Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. London: Bloomsbury. p. 13. ISBN 0747532745. #^ Rowling, J.K. (1997). Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. London: Bloomsbury. pp. 13, 101. ISBN 0747532745. #^ "About the Books: transcript of J.K. Rowling's live interview on Scholastic.com". Scholastic.com. 16 October 2000. Retrieved on 2009-01-12. #^ Rowling, J.K. (1997). Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. London: Bloomsbury. pp. 16, 48. ISBN 0747532745. #^ Rowling, J.K. (1997). Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. London: Bloomsbury. pp. 48, 104-106, 141-142. ISBN 0747532745. #^ a b Sexton, C.A. (2007). "Pottermania". J. K. Rowling. Twenty-First Century Books. pp. 77-78. ISBN 0822579499. Retrieved on 2009-05-25. #^ Rowling, J.K.. "Nearly Headless Nick". Retrieved on 2009-05-25. #^ Rowling, J.K.. "Dean Thomas's background (Chamber of Secrets)". Retrieved on 2009-05-25. #^ "A Potter timeline for muggles". Toronto Star. 2007-07-14. Retrieved on 2008-09-27. External links *''Goldenman's Revenge'' book website Category:1990s novels Category:Superhero novels Category:1997 novels Category:Sequel novels Category:Jane Hoop Elementary books